Break of Dawn
Break of Dawn is a grandmaster old-school Runescape quest which follows an apprentice from the Arceuus house who releases Skotizo into Great Kourend, eventually causing Skotizo to absorb the Dark Altar in Arceuus, multiplying his power. You must be prepared for one hell of a battle! Requirements * A Combat Level of 90+ * 77 Prayer * 100% House Favour in all Houses * All tasks in the Medium Kourend Diaries Quest Requirements * The Ascent of Arceuus * Legends' Quest Other Requirements * You must be in possession of the Arclight * You must have defeated Skotizo at least once in the Kourend Catacombs Summary Quest Length: Long Quest Difficulty: Grandmaster - Skotizo (Level 679) Skotizo Attack Styles: * Magic - Damage is reduced using Protect from Magic (Max Hit - 89) * Melee - Inaccurate but incredibly strong (Max Hit - 62) Skotizo allies: Skotizo will fight with a few followers by it's side. * Dark Arceuus Wizard (Level 60 x 6) Reward * 4 Quest Points * Your Arclight will be transformed into the Blade of Kourend which will provide melee stats equivalent to a Dragon Scimitar and have a passive ability which will deal 50% more accuracy and damage against demonic creatures. Using it will not require Ancient Shards. * 25,000 Prayer Experience * The ability to pray at the Dark Altar in Arceuus - You may swap Spellbook or restore your prayer points and increase them temporarily by +15%. * Totem pieces in the Catacombs of Kourend have an increased chance of dropping. * You may fight a superior version of Skotizo in the Catacombs of Kourend by using your Dark Totem on the Dark Altar in Arceuus. * You will be able to wield the Skotizo Bow, Skotizo Staff and Skotizo Sword and receive them as a drop from Superior Skotizo. Superior Skotizo Superior Skotizo can be fought post Break of Dawn and is one of the strongest monsters in Oldschool Runescape. It holds eternal darkness within it's imprisonment, inside of the Arceuus Dark Altar. Players willing to challenge this version of Skotizo will be rewarded with worthy rewards upon victory. He is found inside of the Dark Altar in Arceuus, requiring a Dark Totem from the Catacombs of Kourend to access and completion of Break of Dawn. Players must be well-equipped as you will only have one chance per totem. Combat Level: 976 Attack Styles: Magic, Melee, Special Attacks (2) Lifepoints: 1400 Weaknesses: Blade of Kourend Max Hits: Melee (85), Magic (180), Special Attack #1 (115), Special Attack #2 (500) Drops: Estimated drop value per successful kill of the Superior Skotizo is roughly 3,470,000 coins. Unique Drops: * Dark Plasma (1/3000) - Can be used on a Dark Bow to create a Skotizo Bow, Ancient Staff to create a Skotizo Staff (Desert Treasure Required) or a Dragon Longsword to create a Skotizo Sword. These are considered to be the strongest weapons in the game with the highest DPS. Skotizo Bow A powerful bow of darkness infused with demonic plasma. The Skotizo Bow requires 90 Ranged and 75 Prayer to wield and is the strongest ranged weapon in the game. Like the Dark Bow, it fires two arrows at a time and has the same attack speed - However, arrows are enchanted when used with a Skotizo Bow, dealing damage that ignores defence and also having a higher ranged bonus and ranged strength bonus. It's defence ignoring passive ability cannot be used in PVP. Dark Plasma = 1,980,500,000 coins.